Ichiruki ¡Feliz navidad!
by Himeha
Summary: Rukia está celosa y quiere averiguar qué hace Ichigo tanto tiempo fuera de su casa. ¿Qué logrará descubrir? —oneshot— o casi.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo ^-^.**

**—**

**¡Hola, espero que les guste!**

**Los reviews y favs serán muy bienvenidos c: **

**Gracias anticipadamente por leer y felices fiestas!**

** ¡Feliz Navidad!**

El shinigami sustituto se había ausentado mucho durante la última semana, tanto que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para hablar con ella.

Rukia se estaba enojando. Apenas se saludaban por la mañana, Ichigo se iba sin desayunar con su familia ni ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Quizás tiene compromisos…—pensó ella— ¡compromisos con otra chica!

La pelinegra se golpeó mentalmente, ¿otra? ¿acaso él ya tenía una?, y si se estuviese viendo con una chica ¡¿qué le importaba?! Después de todo ellos no eran nada más que amigos, compañeros, y el podía hacer lo que se le diera la ganas.

Esos pensamientos la estaban poniendo de peor humor (si eso era posible) pero no eran completamente ciertos.

Lo serían si ninguno de los dos pensara en el otro como algo más que un amigo, pero…

Ella no podía decir lo mismo.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pues su orgullo no lo permitiría, pero no podía decir que el pelinaranja le daba exactamente igual: cada vez que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca su corazón de salteaba un latido y ella no podía evitar ruborizarse.

Esas cosas no le pasaban con Renji, por ejemplo.

Quizás era sólo un reflejo producto del parecido entre Ichigo y su antiguo teniente, Kaien.

Sacudió su cabeza, dejó de echarle la culpa a sus recuerdos mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama del chico.

Amaba hacer eso mientras él no estaba en casa. Disfrutaba en secreto de su fragancia impregnada en las sábanas.

¡¿Y aún así sostenía que Ichigo no le gustaba?!

A la mierda el orgullo, estaba celosa e iba a averiguar por lo menos si él se estaba viendo con otra chica.

Se envolvió con su bufanda rosa y salió a la calle.

Fue sencillo rastrear su presión espiritual: estaba en el centro comercial inaugurado el pasado otoño.

— Definitivamente está en una cita— se decía a si misma mientras se dirigía a aquel lugar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir, buscando un escondite adecuado, al chico de cabello llamativo salir de una tienda de ropa femenina para luego entrar a la de al lado.

Rukia ahora estaba alarmada. —Es peor de lo que imaginé, ¡él le está comprando regalos! ¿Cómo fue que me perdí de esto?

Ichigo salió de la tienda con una bolsa blanca en su mano y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

La chica miró el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo.

Llegó a la casa mucho antes que él, y Yuzu le pidió ayuda con ciertos "preparativos".

— ¿Qué preparativos, Yuzu-chan?

— ¡Para la cena navideña, Rukia-san, esta noche es navidad!

Oh, se había pasado la tarde acosando a Ichigo y olvidó por completo la importante fecha.

Ambas se pusieron animadas a cocinar.

Ichigo llegó una hora antes de la cena en familia, por lo que Rukia no dispuso de tiempo para un interrogatorio.

Sin embargo lo fulminaba con sus orbes violetas cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Cuando la comida estuvo servida, nadie se salvó de las payasadas de Isshin.

— Karin, cariño, ¿para cuándo un novio? ¡Ya ves que me estoy poniendo viejo y me gustaría tener nietos!— dijo el Shiba fingiendo preocupación.

— No te preocupes papá, a ella le atraen los niños de primaria. —soltó la pequeña divertida.

Su hermana le arrojó un pan a su padre y se quedó en silencio, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

— Bueno, bueno. Aún los tengo a ustedes— continuó con una sonrisa pervertida— ¡debería haber puesto muérdagos en cada puerta!

Ichigo gruñó.

—No piense de esa forma, Kurosaki-san, Ichigo al parecer tiene otros asuntos de muérdagos y no en esta casa precisamente. —dijo Rukia con malicia pero sintiéndose dolida.

Yuzu lo acusó de mujeriego, pero Karin notó el disgusto de la Kuchiki durante el resto de la cena.

Finalizada esta, la shinigami ayudó a limpiar, llevó los postres a la mesa para luego desaparecer en las escaleras.

Faltaban minutos para la medianoche, y ella quería estar sola.

Eso no fue posible. No había sentido pasos ni presión espiritual detrás de ella, sin embargo él ahora estaba a su lado.

Se giró dándole la espalda, pero Ichigo la obligó a voltearse.

—Feliz navidad, Rukia...—comenzó, al tiempo que sacaba un gorrito de lana blanca de una bolsa del mismo color. Simulaba orejas de conejo, hocico y ojitos.

Se lo puso, intentando a la vez acomodarle un poco los negros cabellos.

—Siento haberte ignorado esta semana, estuve ocupado buscando un regalo que representase lo mejor posible a tu Chappy. —soltó con una mirada de disculpa.

Ella rió, sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo.

—Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. —dijo recordando que no sólo se había puesto celosa injustamente, ¡también había olvidado comprarle algo!

La chica entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello del pelinaranja.

—Olvidé tu regalo, feliz navidad. —se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó-

Ichigo se inclinó para responder la acción con más comodidad, y ella se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Se separaron por los estruendos. Fuegos artificiales anunciaban la medianoche navideña.

—Es suficiente con que estés aquí conmigo.

Tomó la mano de la chica.

—Por cierto, hoy te vi siguen…

No pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por otro beso de Rukia.

Ella simplemente no podía guardarse toda esa felicidad.

Desde la ventana eran observados por el resto de la familia.

— ¡Esto es tan romántico! —dijo la pequeña de cabellos claros.

Su padre, por otra parte, estaba a punto de llorar.

Karin no soportó la presión de la situación en general:

—Vamos papá, tenemos que contarle a mamá todo esto. A ella encantaría estar aquí.

Entonces el hombre bajó la escaleras corriendo con toda su emoción seguido por sus dos hijas, dándole privacidad a la pareja de shinigamis.


End file.
